


Would You Mind?

by Ambereyedwolfchild



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Sebastian, Genderbend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyedwolfchild/pseuds/Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim always gets indescribably angry if Seb breaks her cover so it's understandably... frustrating when he nearly breaks it for her.</p><p>Day 14 of my 30 Day OTP Challenge: Genderswap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored of posting them in the right order when I had a couple unposted so whatever.

**_Day Fourteen: Genderswap_ **

Everything was going exactly to plan, Jim’s orders being carried out to  the letter and each carefully positioned puzzle piece falling into place. That was it all _was_ going to plan until Jim changed his bloody mind again. Changed the plan without warning. He’d been endlessly clear that under no circumstances was Sabrina to talk to him, or even make eye contact unless absolutely unavoidable, and then the fucker breaks his own rule. “Would you mind slipping your hand into my pocket?”

Sebrina closed her eyes for a split second at that familiar Irish drawl. Was he _really_ risking seven months of undercover work for a cheap joke? It was hardly the first time Jim had broken his own rules and god knows the sniper knew better than to react. She looked over Jim’s shoulder at her ‘superior’, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the smugness rolling off her actual boss in waves. The man nodded, damn him, and she slipped her hand into the pocket of Jim’s ridiculously expensive suit.

Her fingers brushed a waxy wrapper and she fished out the packet, feeling Jim’s body heat burn against her hand as she did so. As she freed a piece of gum, the Irishman stuck out his tongue- dark eyes fixed on her. She was oh so careful, pressing the piece of gum to his tongue and hiding most, but not all, of her frustration. Jim’s eyes glittered mischievously, well hidden beneath all his masks, and flicked his tongue just a touch, brushing her fingertips. Sebrina _just_ managed to hide a shudder as she stepped away, ignoring the amused mumbled thanks. He better hope gets charged guilty because Jim was going to _pay_ when he got home.


End file.
